Angels in the Snow
by LyricalSinger
Summary: Young Merlin enjoys a "snow day". A/N: This story is written for Wil1969 who had asked for a "very fluffy Merlin one-shot". Beta'ed, as per usual, by the incomparable sarajm.


Angels in the Snow

It had snowed all night and by the time young Merlin awoke, the ground was a blanket of white. Mama had promised that there would be snow, but he hadn't really believed her. But she was right!

Merlin was so excited; at four years old, of _course_ he had seen snow before, but never this much. The small greensward that lay across from their home was now a blanket of white, smooth as glass with a few small hillocks where the gentle breeze had caused the snow to drift slightly.

The wide expanse of snow called to the young boy, much like puddles did in the rain. He wanted, no he _needed_ , to be the first one to step into the smooth wilderness.

Standing just inside the door to the house, shifting impatiently on his feet as he waited for Hunith to find sufficient clothing to keep him warm while he was out playing, Merlin couldn't help but whine a teeny bit.

"Mama, what's taking so long? I want to go out _now_!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But you don't want to get cold, so just give me a moment while I find your winter things." Digging through the small trunk in the corner, Hunith quickly uncovered a thick green sweater, a pair of warm woollen socks and a brown scarf. Handing the clothing over to her young son, she said, "You start to get ready while I get the last pieces for you."

By the time Hunith had pulled a small bag down from the shelf that sat above the hearth, Merlin had only managed to get one sock on … and in his excitement he'd gotten it twisted around his ankle most uncomfortably. His sweater was pulled over his head, but he had not yet put his arms into the sleeves and his hair was now standing on end.

Looking up at this mother, he gave her the sweetest smile and said, "Mama, help please."

Laughing, Hunith leaned down, pulled off the sock and said, "Of course, my little love. Here, sit down on the bench and we'll get you dressed."

It only took a few moments for Hunith to pull the warm socks over Merlin's feet and up his legs and then help him slip his feet into his boots. Next came the sweater and finally Hunith wrapped the scarf around the young boy's neck and tucked the ends into the collar.

Leaping off the beach, Merlin raced towards the door, calling, "Thank you, Mama. Thank you!"

"Wait a minute, you little imp! Aren't you forgetting something?" responded Hunith.

Skidding to a stop at the door, Merlin looked down at his feet and drew his eyes up his body to about chest level and then patted the scarf at his neck. No, he seemed to be all kitted out for winter. Looking back to Hunith, he shrugged his thin shoulders and said, "No, Mama. I'm ready to go play."

"What about your hat? And your mittens?"

"But … you didn't give me a hat or mittens, Mama," came the response.

Hunith smiled at her young son, and handed him the small bag she had retrieved from the shelf. "Open it," she said.

With brows furrowed in confusion, Merlin opened the bag and reached in. He could feel something, no several somethings, that were soft and slightly fuzzy. He grasped the items in his hand and pulled his arm out of the bag. Clutched in his little fist was a wad of green wool. Merlin quickly walked over to the bench and laid out his treasures: a pair of mittens and lovely knitted hat.

"Ooo, they're pretty," breathed Merlin as he gently ran his hand over the finely knitted mittens. They were the same dark green as the sweater he was wearing, but each had worked into the back of it a beige snowflake. The hat was green as well, with three snowflakes curling around it.

"I'm glad you like them, Merlin. Now, put them on and then you can go out and play."

Grabbing the hat, Merlin jammed it over his riotous curls and then pulled the mittens onto his hands. Giving his mother a cheeky grin, he raced out the door, whooping and hollering, heading directly towards the smooth expanse of snow and then throwing himself into the closest drift. As he emerged, covered with snow, the air rang with his laughter.

Hunith stood at the door, pulling her shawl close around her, and watched as Merlin was soon joined by several other village children. They all ran around, throwing snowballs at each other and enjoying the chance to just have fun! Soon, what was had once been a untouched lake of snow was churned up with footprints, save for one small patch that no one had approached.

By this time, Hunith had dressed herself for the cold and was standing at the edge clearing, keeping an eye over the children. It would soon be time for lunch and the children began heading home, each promising to meet up again after eating.

Merlin waved goodbye to his friends and came to stand in front of his Mother. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were bright. "Is it time for lunch, Mama? I'm really hungry," he said.

Hunith smiled and said, "Yes, Merlin, it is. But there is one thing I'd like to show you before we go inside. Come here," and taking him by the hand, she led him to the untouched patch of snow.

"Now, you just stand there and watch," she said, as she stepped into the snow, lay down, and then began sweeping her arms and legs out and back. Merlin was quite confused at what his mother was doing, but before he could speak, Hunith carefully stood up and jumped out of the snow to land at Merlin's side.

"Look, what do you see?" she asked as she pointed to the shape that now appeared in the snow.

"It's … it's an angel! Mama, can I do that? Can I make an angel, too?" asked Merlin excitedly.

"Certainly you can. Just walk very carefully over there," she said, pointing out another untrampled bit of snow not far away.

Merlin inched his way through the snow, walking very lightly trying not to make too many footprints, and once he came to the smooth patch he lay down and, with lips pursed in concentration, he tried his best to copy exactly what his mother had done. After about four or five passes, he stood up and leaped towards Hunith, who caught him in her arms.

Looking down, Merlin could see his little angel shape right beside the one his mother had made. It was a little crooked, because he hadn't raised his right arm as high as his left, but it was definitely a snow angel.

"Look," he said, pointing the two angels out to this mother. "They're just like you and me!"

"What do you mean, Merlin?" asked Hunith.

"Well, the big angel is right beside the little angel and is watching over him. That's just like you and me, Mama. You're the big angel and you're always looking over me and taking care of me," answered Merlin as he leaned in and gave Hunith a kiss on her cheek.

Hunith smiled gently at her young son. "Yes, Merlin, you are quite right. You are, and always will be, my little angel. Now, let's go have some lunch and something warm to drink."


End file.
